


Satisfy

by Mottlemoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Love, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning for Harry and Severus becomes Sunday morning sex.





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hippocrates460 as part of [Soft Smut Sunday](https://mottlemoth.tumblr.com/tagged/softsmutsunday) over on Tumblr. Enjoy. <3

Clean sheets, birdsong and green tea.

Sunday morning fills the bedroom with sunshine. 

When Harry first wakes up, Severus is propped against the pillows with an Isaac Asimov novel. His reading glasses rest at the tip of his nose; a bone china cup steams lightly on the bedside. Harry smiles, nestles a little closer, and falls back to sleep.

When he comes round again, he finds he's turned over in his sleep. Severus has now settled close behind him. He's resting on one elbow, using Harry's shoulder as a prop for his book, and their legs are twined beneath the sheets. The dark grey cotton of Severus's nightwear feels nice against Harry's bare thighs. He stirs; the arm around his waist quietly tightens. Too cosy to move, Harry drifts off once more.

The third start to Sunday is his favourite. He's turned over again, and he's cradled chest-to-chest in Severus's arms. Long and gentle fingers are carding through his hair. The novel has been relegated to the bedside. Severus is holding him as he sleeps, keeping watch.

Harry presses closer, warm and sleepy, and kisses the hollow at the base of Severus's throat.

"H'lo..." he mumbles.

He hears Severus's quiet half-smile in his voice - the half-smile he reserves only for Harry. "Conscious at last?"

"S'Sunday," Harry protests. He pushes his stirring cock against the hardness he can already feel waiting for him, and leans up to mouth at his lover's neck. Severus shivers slowly. "Mhm. You smell good..."

Severus's fingers trail up his back, rumpling the soft fabric of his t-shirt. "I do, do I?"

"Mmhm... you smell like home." Harry pushes closer still, easing Severus over onto his back. It's warm beneath the covers, and they have nowhere to be. Stroking his tongue behind his lover's ear, he whispers, "Kinda horny."

"Are you ever not?" Severus enquires, even as his hands slip beneath the hem of Harry's t-shirt. They slide languidly up his sides, gripping gently as Harry squirms, and Severus's intake of breath at their nuzzling erections is glorious. "Beast..."

"Mnnh." Harry shudders, grinding a little harder. Severus's body feels good beneath him - reassuring and familiar, warm muscle wrapped in thin fabric. He wants to share their skin for a while. "Can you - take me from behind, please? I dreamed about it..."

"With you lying on top of me, I'm afraid I can't. The laws of anatomy are against us."

Harry shivers, biting gently at his lover's earlobe. "Don't tease me."

Severus's breath catches. 

"Mm. A shame that teasing you is the second most satisfying activity I can imagine in this moment." 

His hands slide down the back of Harry's shorts, cup his arse and squeeze slowly. Harry moans with longing. Restlessly he spreads his thighs, digging his teeth into Severus's neck a little, and he shakes as Severus eases his shorts down. They bunch them at mid-thigh. Severus casts his gaze idly to the bedside, following it with his hand.

As Severus uncaps the lubricant, Harry moves to wriggle the rest of the way from his shorts. His lover stops him with a snort and a murmur.

"I think not. Stay as you are."

Heat flares across Harry's face. "B-But..."

"From behind when you're ready. For now... stay as you are." 

"Fuck." Harry presses his cheek against Severus's shoulder, breathing hard. His shorts tangled at mid-thigh make him feel a little depraved; he knows he shouldn't like it so much. As his lover lowers his lubed fingers beneath the covers, he presses his teeth into his lip and waits. Severus cosies them down the cleft of Harry's arse, searching for him, circling the knot of muscle with a slick first finger, and Harry bites into his shoulder in desperation.

"Ah - no. Patience."

Harry groans, achingly hard already. He gives a helpless thrust against Severus's stomach, but the friction of his cotton shorts isn't enough. "S-Severus..."

"Mm." Severus massages him slowly, spreading the lube around. Harry feels the cool tingling begin, and whimpers a little with frustration. "Are you sore?"

"N-No." They'd gone to bed at ten last night, but only fallen asleep near to midnight. "Please."

_ 'Please'  _ always works. 

"Good boy," Severus murmurs, and breaches him gently with a finger, sliding slow and firm into his body. Harry squirms, resisting the natural urge to bite. "Mm... you're still wet."

_ Holy shit.  _ Harry rocks back against the gentle intrusion, too little, not enough, butting his forehead restlessly against Severus's shoulder. His hands are bunched in Severus's clothing. 

"Please," he tries again, and he's rewarded with a slow and lazy stirring, relaxing him with care. 

By the time the second finger slips inside, Harry's thighs are spread as far apart as the shorts will allow him. He whimpers, panting, then lets out a quiet cry as Severus starts to fuck him slowly with two.

"Mm... good?"

"G-Good..." Blushing desperately, Harry wriggles a hand down between them. He has to feel -  _ needs _ to - needs to stroke himself once or twice, just adjust his erection against Severus's stomach. Before he can even reach his shorts, Severus's voice sharpens.

"Ah. No."

"Oh, fuck.  _ Please. _ Please, I'm not kidding - "

Severus's eyes flash; his fingers stop at once. "Hands on my shoulders."

Harry's hand curls. He  _ needs  _ to touch himself. "But - "

Severus's fingers begin to withdraw. 

Harry whines, shudders and lifts both hands obediently, placing them on his lover's broader shoulders. 

After a moment, Severus's fingers return to his body - accompanied by a third.

Harry keens, rutting back against them.

"Good boy," his lover breathes, pushing them deeper, watching his face with glittering black eyes. "You'll have what you need, sweet. Now relax."

Severus keeps him on three fingers until he's panting, begging, gasping that he wants it and he needs it. 

"Off me," he murmurs, easing his fingers from Harry's body. "On your hands and knees... don't dare touch your cock."

Harry hurries to comply, shaking as he shifts over on the bed. He wants to pull his shorts down the rest of the way and struggle out of his t-shirt - but more than that, he wants Severus to decide when they go.

He kneels, waiting, panting, as Severus stirs and moves behind him. His lover eases back the covers, revealing him there - shorts at mid-thigh, legs spread, body trembling.

Appraising hands soothe gently over his arse. They squeeze, parting him - Harry moans and braces, biting into his lip, back arching in eager anticipation.

Nothing comes. 

Digging his fingers into the pillows, he realises he can hear the shedding of fabric. Severus's nightwear. Harry swallows his groan and waits, feeling his cock pulse between his legs, his body aching and desperate to be filled.

Finally, the head of Severus's cock nuzzles against his slick entrance - stroking, kissing. Harry's heart contracts. Before he can even form the word 'please', Severus grips him by the hips and fills him to the root, one deep and slow and possessive thrust.

A cry twists itself from Harry's throat; he knots his hands in the pillows.

Severus starts to fuck him at once. His thrusts are steady and demanding and hard, and Harry's body starts to tremble within moments. Severus is thick, firm and unrelenting, and as he lifts Harry's hips with his hands, encouraging him to arch low and submit, the slight shift in angle brings his cock to slam against Harry's prostate. Harry's frantic shout is muffled into the pillow; he claws into it, panting, legs shaking as Severus takes him.

He can hear his lover's breath growing rough, feel the sharper snaps of his hips, the dig of his fingers.

At last, after what feels like hours, Severus lowers himself forwards over Harry's back. His hands drag beneath Harry's t-shirt, roaming across his stomach and chest, one moving to pinch his nipples while the other curls snug around his cock, forming a tight ring for Harry to fuck and find relief.

"Good boy," Severus gasps in his ear, shudders and keeps ploughing into him, slamming him, driving deeper with every thrust. Harry can't breathe. He can't cope. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come on my cock. Come all over the sheets for me."

In this, as in everything, Harry obeys. He arches his back and moans and cries, his every muscle clenching as climax rips him apart. His cock spurts in desperation across the sheets; he can feel Severus's teeth at his neck, feel his arms tightening, hear his ragged breathing,  _ good boy... good boy...  _

After only a few seconds, Severus's moans hitch. He drives himself deep to come. He pants as he fills Harry, and Harry shakes and begs for it in whimpers.

As the throes subside, Severus slides carefully from his body. He curls a tired arm around Harry's chest, tugs him sideways to roll away from the mess, and pulls him close.

Harry rakes both hands through his lover's hair. Their mouths work together slowly, deeply, as their breathing starts to steady and their pulses slow. He can feel Severus's come, wet between his thighs; he can feel the creeping soreness of plentiful weekend sex. 

He's glad. He wants to feel it tomorrow at work, and remember.

"A bath, perhaps?" Severus murmurs against his mouth, stroking his back as he trembles. 

Harry's heart tightens hopefully. "Together?" 

"Mhm... of course."

A shiver of enjoyment ripples over Harry's skin. "Y-Yeah... yeah, I'd like that..."

"Very well." Severus pauses, dark and gentle eyes lingering on his lips. "Perhaps a minute first, to..."

_ God. _

_ God, I love you. _

Harry closes his eyes, brings their bodies tighter, and pulls Severus in for a kiss.

 


End file.
